


First Summer Thought

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense talkings, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 中了好兆头30周年小短片的毒，我像是被一块涂着奶油的糖砖拍碎了头。絮絮叨叨的擦边球，絮絮叨叨的叽叽歪歪，PHONE SEX提及。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	First Summer Thought

“咳嗯。”克鲁利咳嗽了一声，隔着沙沙的电流也能听出他挺难为情的，“我们真的要这么做吗，我是说，你想这么做吗，天使？”  
“我不知道，但我觉得试试没什么坏处。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音一如既往地轻快，“我只是没想这个主意花了你整整一周的时间。”  
“这是个艰难的决定。”  
“哦，这个我感同身受，因为我下定决心学习天使蛋糕的过程也一样艰难。你知道不用奇迹分离蛋黄和蛋白是多艰辛的工作吗？我最后还是忍不住用了……一点点。比起这个，更艰难的时候在书店里找出一块真正可以充当点心厨房的地方，面粉总不可避免地飞得到处都是，我又不想钻进后面的储物间，那张桌子是我们喝酒的地方，你想……”  
“呃……天使？”  
“我在，我能听见你，亲爱的。”  
“我在试着酝酿情绪。你知道，困难的决定……艰难的实施。”  
“哦，抱歉。抱歉。我不知道你还要——我以为这对你来说应该是驾轻就熟的过程。凑到别人耳边说些下流又充满诱惑力的话，‘接受感召吧’之类的。当然，你现在是字面意义的‘在我的耳边’，哈哈。”  
克鲁利那边的杂音更重了，像是电线里在撕麻布。  
“哦，我又跑题了？”亚茨问，喝了一口他的温可可。今天做可可蛋糕怎么样？他翻开右手边的烹饪全集，在开头字母为“C”的目录上寻找起来（他的书店从来不做首字母归类，但是在需要的时候，书籍总会自发地整理一下顺序）。  
“没事，我只是在调整呼吸。”克鲁利听起来真的在深呼吸，又长又重的气流喷在听筒上，亚茨感觉他的耳廓热乎乎的。“你今天穿着什么？”  
“老样子，但我换了一条带暗纹的草绿色领结，穿的是那件开衫。”  
“手肘有点磨毛的那件？”  
“没错。”亚茨又喝了一口可可，细微的滋声顺着电话传去城市的另一端。克鲁利似乎因此跟着吸了一口气，但声音太清，没法分辨。“让我猜猜，你还是黑漆漆的。”  
“唔——嘛。一半对一半，现在是睡衣。”克鲁利说，“的确是黑色的。”  
“啊，对。”亚茨下意识抬眼看了看日历，离七月还远得很。  
这时出现了一阵沉默，克鲁利在床上翻了个身——甚至开始考虑是否该一路睡到九月末。他窸窸窣窣地蠕动了一会儿，将话筒从左耳换到右耳，正好漏掉了对面的一声惊呼。亚茨把一整块刚脱模的慕斯蛋糕弄翻了。  
“上帝啊。”天使说。   
“好吧，我觉得这样不行。”被窝里的克鲁利叹息道，这个开头太糟糕了，“得重来。”  
“的确不奏效。”对面接话，“准备更充分会更好……天，我得把衣服脱了。”  
黑夜里的金色眼睛倏忽睁开了。  
“嗯？”  
“哦……啊。到处都是。”  
克鲁利缓缓坐了起来。他听见某种湿润的声音，并准确地分辨出这是吮手指弄出的动静。舌头裹在嘴唇里搅动着，他还记得天使亲吻的触感——柔软的、粉色的黏膜，躯壳带着生机勃勃又欢欣雀跃的热气，连鼻息都温暖得像新出炉的苹果派。  
上一次见到亚茨是什么时候了？恐怕还是圣诞节。恶魔不过圣诞节，但看在耶稣是个好孩子的份上，克鲁利勉为其难地在小书店里喝了蛋酒。他们俩面对面坐着，膝盖碰着膝盖，橙色的烛光把天使鼻尖下的那一小块阴影染得红彤彤的。舌面味蕾略显粗糙的凸起，砂糖、牛乳、裹着朗姆酒的唾液从第二指节舔到指尖，细小但绝对清晰的滋声经过古董电话机全损音质的过滤，空旷的夜色为想象力提供了肆意飞驰的空间，克鲁利敏感的蛇耳朵一阵阵发麻。  
他把话筒夹去颈窝，现在连肚子也在发麻，尤其是下腹那块肌肉抽抽得发烫 ，特此说明。  
“撒旦啊。”克鲁利说，几乎在呻吟了，“鸭子有没有耳朵？”  
“抱歉？”亚茨礼貌地停顿两秒，为嘴巴腾出了空闲来回答他的问题，“我猜是有的。老天，我这里现在一团糟。”  
“呃啊……我也是一团糟。”  
也许是克鲁利的拟声词拉得过长，长到早就不是隐晦性暗示的级别，更像是憋到绝望的猫咪夜嚎。亚茨那边的声音陡然停下了。  
咔哒，滋，叮咔，哗啦。是亚茨又喝了一口杯子里的东西，然后翻开一页书，克鲁利悲惨地听着动静。  
“哦！”天使这一次的回应短促了不少，带着大彻大悟后清醒的快乐，“原来就是这样吗，你的提议？”  
“什么……我以为是我来——”  
“放心，你上次来电后，我查了‘城市词典*’。”  
“我都不知道那玩意儿还有纸质版。那玩意儿真的出版了吗？好吧，也不奇怪。毕竟他们有反人类纸牌*，直到现在还在更新卡面。我从来没上报过，但下面都以为这是我的功劳。”克鲁利干巴巴地说。他真的、真的不想在这时候就把手伸到睡裤里，这让他看起来像个鬼鬼祟祟的怪人，哪怕现在屋里除了自己和绿植空无一人。  
哦，这两个选项也算不上人。  
想到这里，他朝绿植的方向瞥去一枚眼刀。沙拉拉的叶片抖动声连绵不绝，代表这群神经衰弱的可怜植物接收到了恶魔的小礼物。  
“加百列上次来访人间的时候提过这个。他对……相关风俗很感兴趣，我不得不做了点努力。”

在这个画风出离古怪的夜晚，克鲁利第一不想与亚茨讨论他毛绒绒的古董开衫（虽然很可爱，但现在不行），第二不想讨论他那位混账紫眼睛上司（不可爱，任何时候都不行）。  
“天使，天使，停。”他说，“我的提议，我的提议。在我的提议上做点努力。”  
“啊，我当然记得。我只是以为你会先——”  
“我也这么以为的。但这不凑效，看在撒旦的份上——”克鲁利还想说些什么，但他止住了，蜷在被子里改为一副盘腿坐的阴郁模样，“天使没有‘接受感召’。”  
亚茨没说话，但他在急促地呼吸着，这是他打算做些什么的标志性信号。克鲁利决定放弃今晚的冒进举措，别把天使逼得太狠，跟他说晚安，给他点喘息的空间，然后打个响指一觉睡到——十月，没错。  
“那么我……”他尝试着开口。  
听筒里一连串噼里啪啦的刮擦声差点让恶魔甩了电话。

现在是春末夏初，天气不冷也不热，有点风，乱糟糟的小心思在肋骨里揉得像毛线团，血液蹦跶得像刚开瓶的姜汁汽水 ，因为夏天就是这样。要不是因为大范围传染病的肆虐（谁都没想到瘟疫从四骑士中被革职后，他竟然有能力单飞），克鲁利的公寓下的瓶子店和咖啡馆应该还开着。但在今天的这个钟点，世界如同一张摊平的蓝图，只有路灯白晃晃地亮着，照亮了屋子的一小块地板。  
借着这点光线，克鲁利看清了抵着他肩膀的东西。他深吸了一口气，没尖叫。尖叫太没品了，有型的恶魔不该被吓到尖叫，除了哈斯塔。因为哈斯塔不是有型的恶魔。  
见鬼的，但他的脑子乱得堪比一杯牛油果奶昔，而且得是用很大的牛油果做的。  
“嗯？”他目前只有能力发出这个声音。  
“嗨。”亚茨说。声线平滑又清晰，高解析度，抹去了杂音的干扰后柔和得仿佛天籁，那双浅色眼睛在幽暗的房间中带着星点的光芒，鼻尖上也有可爱的反光。  
但这还是没解释天使会从听筒的那一头冒出来，陡然取代了电话的位置趴在克鲁利的肩头。温暖的躯壳，毛绒绒的开衫，温暖毛绒绒的奶金色卷发，皮肉的触感隔着衬衣和睡衣压着克鲁利的小腹。  
该死的，亚茨肯定也感觉到那个热腾腾的小家伙了。克鲁利只能庆幸自己先前没把手塞在睡裤里。  
“好热。”他苍白地说。别挪开，蛇类可喜欢热源了。  
“天气的确越来越热了。”亚茨用一种实事求是的语调回答，“哦，我对你太热了吗？”  
“你变成壁炉都没事。但你是怎么——”  
“不是电话性爱吗？”天使问，那三个无比邪恶的音节被如此顺滑如此纯洁地念了出来，“没错，我之前拒绝了你过来看我。但一挂电话我就开始反省是不是对你太生硬了，毕竟我们是……爱、朋友，搭档。”  
克鲁利听见了自己脑袋里齿轮当机的声音。“嗯唔。”他咕哝一声。  
“所以你第二次来电的时候，我很高兴，我以为最早得七月才能听见你的声音了。”亚茨还在兴致勃勃地继续，手指上下挥舞着，仿佛翻动一本不存在的大部头，“你向我提议了‘新玩法’又立刻退却。没错，的确是钻空子，但不得不说也是恶魔的狡诈智慧。”  
“电话？”刚被冠以狡诈的恶魔呆呆地问。  
“因为严格意义上来说，你不能过来。”他解释得一板一眼，“不是你不能来，是你不能在可见的情况下过来，不能被目击。因为这是不好的影响，充满了误导性，坚决不可以。但在物理上可行的媒介——比如，通过电话线把自己降为原子级别，在通话时顺着线路溜过来。没人会发现。”  
“那性爱？”  
“那你为什么给我送酒？”  
“那你为什么张口闭口都是做蛋糕？”  
“你听着我吃蛋糕的声音起了反应，亲爱的。”亚茨的语调是甜乎乎的上扬调，像是浸了蜜酒的浆果，而克鲁利的耳朵在黑夜的掩盖下红得火烧火燎，“你还想来看我吃蛋糕。当然，我的确享受你的陪伴。”  
这条蛇打结的脑袋总算转了回来。“你那时候在吃蛋糕？”  
“慕斯蛋糕给我弄翻了，开衫上沾得到处都是……但我想在处理狼藉前小尝几口。说起这个，”他不知道从哪儿亮出一只纸盒，小心翼翼放在了床头，“我给你带了还算的一小块。是树莓与西番莲果酱口味的，不那么甜。”  
克鲁利这时候才嗅到空气中隐约的奶油味。  
“我一直在等你过来。等了一整周，直到你给我回电。后来我突然想到，也许该由我来领导(instigate)——突出(prominent)的行动了。”  
“你最近真的都在看烹饪书吗，”克鲁利挑起了半边眉毛，“听起来你刚读完袭击珍珠港的论文。”  
“克鲁利，我亲爱的。”亚茨在他的腿上抗议，那只戴着尾戒的手确切无疑地落在了目前最凸出的位置上。  
老式听筒被遗弃在了靠枕后，正发出嘟嘟的忙音，不那么圆润的转角硌着恶魔的后背。陡然之间，耳边的声响不再存在距离，言语抛弃在电波之上，呼吸有热度，衣服的摩擦带来体温，克鲁利的脚趾踩在天使的肚皮，那里就像奶油一般软。  
入夜后的星星出现在云朵外，这是晴朗的征兆。  
“呼，好吧。呃，很棒，天使。”很久之后，克鲁利终于找回了自己的声音，“但是有一条建议，你可以把那本《城市词典》丢掉了，或者直接送给加百列。”  
“但加百列……”  
“嘘，我不太想听到他的名字。”

FIN.

城市词典：Urban Dictionary, 是一个解释英语俚语词汇的在线词典，基本上记录的都是些不太入流不怎么文雅的俗语。  
反人类纸牌：Cards Against Humanity, 一个非常没品的桌牌游戏，真的超级无敌没品但是足够好笑，感兴趣的朋友可以去搜搜看。


End file.
